Puppet Master
by Waffles w Whipcream
Summary: Reid makes a new friend and there's a serial killer in Massachusetts. What will happen when they are captured too? Will be violence, romance, torture, death. Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Here's your coffee sirs!" The cheerful waitress set their filled to-go cups on the round metallic table. They both smiled up at her.

"Uh," Reid started; he shrunk back sheepishly in his chair. "Thanks." His face flushed slightly with embarrassment as he looked at his cup. The waitress smiled slightly at him.

"You're welcome…." The waitress waited for him to respond.

"Reid; Spencer Reid."

"Spencer Reid," The waitress mumbled. "What a charming name, for a charming man." Reid looked up at her. "Most people call me by my last name, Charleston; Charlie for short." Reid smiled at her, gaining confidence.

"What about your first name?" Charlie bent down and whispered in his ear. Her warm breath tickled slightly.

"It's a secret." Charlie stood up straight. Looking at Morgan, then Reid she said, "Hope you enjoy your coffee; and hope to see you soon!" Charlie left them alone. Morgan, with a sly grin on his face, tapped Reid's elbow; who was still watching Charlie walk away. Reid turned his attention back to Morgan.

"So that's why you woke me up an hour early today?" Reid glanced down at his cup. He was fidgeting with the label. "Come on man; you know I'm fine with it." Morgan glanced around the small café. "How did you find this place anyways?"

"The other coffee shop was very crowded, so I just wondered around and found it."

"And Charlie?"

"She was cleaning the outside windows on a ladder; she stretched too far and fell off. She landed on me and we both got wet so she gave me a free coffee." Reid thought back to that moment. Her reddish-brown hair felt like silk on his skin. How her slightly tan face was perfect without makeup. That her lime colored eyes, just glancing at him, made his heart race. Morgan was snapping his fingers.

"Reid, Reid you still there?" Reid shook his head a little and focused hack on Morgan. "You were staring off into space man."

"Sorry, it's just…."

"How long have you been coming here?"

"A little over two weeks now."

"And you just come in here and order coffee from Charlie. It's obvious she likes you; what have you two been doing?"

"Our relationship has mostly consisted of looks and smiles so far."

"What about…." Hiss phone cut him off. He looked at the number before answering; it was Hotch.

"Yeah; yeah; yeah; Reid is with me; we'll be there soon." He hung up. "We have a case in Massachusetts. So, these coffee dates will have to wait." Reid nodded. He felt a twinge of sadness at not seeing Charlie for a while. "You want to pay?" Morgan pointed at the cash register where Charlie was taking care of another person's bill.

"Ah, sure." Reid smiled briefly at Morgan before heading over to the register.

"Give me just a second, Spencer." She smiled at hem while rummaging in the register for a coin. She handed the man in front of Reid a quarter. "That's your change; have a nice day!" Reid stepped forward.

"I had two coffees." He stated. Charlie closed the register.

"On me." He pulled his wallet out anyways.

"It's fine, I can pay for it." He shuffled through his wallet to find a ten. Charlie put her hand over his. His skin tingled.

"It's on me, Spencer." She laughed slightly. "Besides I'll see you tomorrow right?" Reid's heart dropped.

"Actually, I'm leaving on a business trip today." He didn't want to share that he worked, catching serial killers, just yet. He could tell that she was disappointed; but her face quickly brightened.

"Where're you going?"

"Massachusetts." She grabbed his hand. He let her hold it.

"I almost forgot, but once I'm done today I'll be on a flight to Boston; then driving to Cape Cod." She hesitated and let go of his hand; she hadn't realized she was holding his hand. She was getting carried away. They barley know each other but…she fells slightly drawn to him. Reid grabbed her hand. She could feel his pulse quicken. Their hands seemed to be made for each other.

"I'll keep an eye out for you then." A small smile bloomed across Charlie's face.

"Hopefully I won't be on any ladders." She hesitated. "Have a beautiful day, Spencer Reid."

"You too, Charlie Charleston."

**AN: More chapters will come later (I think soon). Please comment. I don't own Criminal Minds. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter may be a bit boring…and the plane conversation sucks. But there will be violence and wonderful torture later on so; if you like it keep reading. **

Hotch had told Morgan that they were all supposed to load onto the plane; which is where they would discuss the case. On the drive there Morgan annoyed Reid for details on the conversation he had with Charlie. After a while Reid told him; leaving out a few pieces he wanted to keep. He smirked inwardly, enjoying his photographic memory.

Once everyone was on the plane and it had taken off; Hotch pulled out the case files.

"There have been twelve murders over the past six months; the first one was found on New Year's morning." He started. "There have been two victims for each month; one female the other male; usually couples." Garcia pulled up the photos in time-of-death order. The bodies varied in ethnicity and each was in a public place; displayed to resemble scenes from romance stories. All were strung up into trees or other tall objects by their own intestine to hold the pose. Cuts and burns were covered up by makeup to hide them. "The killer gets a new pair about a week after the last ones died." He continued.

"Why couples?" J.J. questioned.

"It's possible that the killer was in a bad relationship with someone and the partner died or they had a bad break up. The killer could envy the good relationships of others and plan to ruin them." Reid answered.

"Then why stage them like puppets," Rossi asked. "And the torture?

"It seems like the killer wants control over the victims; to establish dominance. He probably feels weak in the relationships he's had." Prentiss joined in. "Torture is then used to turn the victims against each other; making them easier to manipulate."

"Garcia, could you look for any messy break ups or dead spouses around January near the Cape?" Morgan chimed in. A few clicking noises later.

"Sorry nothing."

"Thanks for checking baby girl." Morgan replied.

"None of the victims had children; most were vacationers from out of town. The killer could be too." Reid suggested.

"No, he plans out what he wants to do; he watches them for a bit before grabbing them." Rossi countered. "That or he is a person who could easily take them without arousing suspicion.

"The latest murder was found this morning. J.J. you will go to a press conference when we land while the rest of us go to the crime scene. We want to keep the public calm, but also warn them that staying in groups of at least three is advised." Hotch ordered. J.J. nodded her head in reply. The rest of the short flight was mostly silent except for a few side conversations. When the plane landed the team split up.

Hotches group exited the black rental car. An officer spotted them and waved them over.

"Hello officer." Hotch greeted.

"You must be Special Agent Hotchner; correct?" Hotch nodded. "I'm Captain Clay." They started walking toward the crime scene. "Just want to let you know that my department will have full cooperation with the FBI. I've made sure everyone here knows this isn't about who gets what, but to catch the "artist" who did this." His wording struck the team as odd but they wouldn't judge.

"Thank you Captain; if your team is done here, mine would like to take a look." Captain Clay called for his team to move back. The team stood in front of the scene for a while examining it. The victims were posed to match the balcony scene in _Romeo and Juliet_. The "Romeo", John Carter, was tied to some shorted braches; he hung in a kneeling pose looking up at his wife, Katie Carter. She was the "Juliet" of the scene and was tied up to some higher branches.

"They were taken from outside a local bar; no one filled out a missing persons form since they were on an anniversary vacation. Everyone thought they had been traveling." Captain Clay explained.

"He probably took them after they were intoxicated, to make it easier to grab them." Hotch stated. The team continued to examine the bodies; as they moved slightly in the wind, they seemed to _come alive_.

After the sun had set and it was difficult to move further on the case the team met back at a motel they were to stay at. Reid was the last one to enter through the door. A grin spread on his face as he walked in. He'd been watching for her throughout the afternoon; slightly hoping they wouldn't meet near the crime scene. She is his fallen angel, who could pull him out of the darkness of others' worlds. She turned, her hair shimmered in the artificial light, Charlie waved to him as he entered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Spencer!" Charlie started. She was wearing jeans and a purple hoodie. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"It's nice to have net up so soon." Reid hesitated; noticing her eyes were slightly red. "How are you?" She laugh/smiled at him.

"Um, I'd say my day seems to be getting better."

"Why, what happened?"

"Uh," she laughed slightly. "I found out at the end of my shift that they're lowering my salary. Then the flight personnel lost my luggage. When I landed; the rental car place had trouble finding my reservation; and after they gave me the car, still at full price, it broke down about ten miles down the road. I decided to try to find somewhere, went the wrong way, and was told to turn around by a strange, greasy old guy. I did though and ended up here. Just now, I remembered I left my wallet with my phone in my luggage; so if I call for a tow, I can't pay for it. And it's late, and I'm stuck here unable to get a room, and I'm rambling to you because today was "wonderful", and you asked." Tears welled into her eyes at how desperate she must seem to him. The rest of the team was listening in while getting their room keys. Reid grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. She paused before hugging him back.

"Reid," Hotch said. "She could stay in a room with one of us if she wants." Reid nodded in reply; they separated slightly.

"Could I stay with you Spencer? I'd sleep on the floor." He smirked.

"If you tell me what your first name is." It was her turn to smile. She leaned in to him; putting her face near his ear. Reid could smell her strawberry conditioner on her hair. They could feel the heat radiate off of each other; their pulses seemed to be in sync.

"Thank you, Spencer; for being a friend; I only have a few of them; and because you are my friend I'll tell you. Hello Spencer Reid, I'm Amber, Amber Charleston."

"It's nice to meet you, Amber." Reid whispered. A memory floated to the surface of his mind. He knew her; a while ago. The memory became clear.

"We went to high school together." He stated; hoping to jog her memory.

"I know; actually that's part of why I fell off the ladder, I was trying to make sure it really was you." She laughed slightly. "I guess it's hard to see someone's face from higher up."

The team split up into their separate rooms. Most were reviewing the case, Amber and Spencer spent their time catching up with each other. They flipped the light switch on, and closed the door behind them.

A small light on the ceiling kept the room in a dull, yellowish hue. The sliding door on the left side blocked a small closet with hangers on a pole inside. The whit door on the right led to a cream color scheme bathroom. All of the floors were covered with whit lament tiles. The main room had a wooden desk with an office chair in front of it; two, twin sized beds took up most of the main room. Each had white sheets and a chocolate brown comforter neatly placed over them. They could see the moon through the bay window opposite the door. Amber closed the matching brown curtains; while Reid set his bag on the bed closest to the door. They could hear their own footsteps, as well as the neighboring rooms' make the floors creak. The room smelled like apple air freshener.

"Guess none of us will have to sleep on the floor." Reid commented.

"Yeah!" amber strained out; pulling her sweatshirt over her head. The white tang-top she was wearing being pulled with it. After putting the sweatshirt on the bed, she glanced at Reid, who was watching her.

"Amber…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you help me in high school?" she sat down next to Reid.

"Shouldn't have I?"

"You know that's not what I meant; I liked that you did but, why?" Amber fiddled with her hands.

"I was always second to you, grade wise, even if you didn't notice. When I saw those football players beat you in the hall; it annoyed me because it made me pity someone above me. I'd also heard about your mother before. When the one was about to hit you; I thought nothing. I just moved in between."

"Amber, he broke your bones; I heard them crack. Why did you keep coming back; most people wouldn't have." Amber laughed to herself. "What?"

"You're forgetting an important part, Spencer. I'm not most people. And actually I think my ribs were fractured before that. Believe it or not but I can be a klutz; I was in that hall because I fell down the stairs and that's where I landed. I have a high pain tolerance so I didn't feel the fractures. I kept coming back though because I wanted to be your friend." Reid grabbed her hand.

"Well; thank you, Amber." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome Spencer." She yawned. "I'm going to go to bed now so…yeah." She walked over to her bed. Spencer held her fingers a little longer before letting go. She got under the covers. "Goodnight, Spencer." She mumbled. Reid grabbed his bag and took out the case file to review a little.

"Goodnight, Amber."

**AN: Hope you are liking the story so far. Violence will be coming soon. Please comment and/or put in torture suggestions. I have no idea how the rating goes but I'll try to keep it in the frame(or not).**


	4. Chapter 4

Reid woke up to screaming. The case file was over his face; he pulled it off, but the room was still dark. He'd left the ceiling light on to review the case when he'd fallen asleep. The screaming continued. He stood up; glass cracked under his shoes. The scream faulted into soft murmuring. He shuffled over to Amber's bed and felt around; the blankets were thrown around but she wasn't there.

"Amber?" He whispered. Someone knocked on the door.

"Reid, is everything ok in there?" J.J. called from behind the door.

"Uh," Reid felt his way around the room. He found the light switch and flipped it twice. On the second one the light short-circuited and sparked. In the millisecond of light Reid could see Amber's eyes reflecting the light. She wasn't looking at anything; just staring with empty eyes and murmuring. Reid opened the door. "J.J., do you by any chance have a flashlight?"

"Yeah, I have one in my room. Why do you need it?"

"The light is broken." She nodded slightly and went to her room. She returned with the flashlight. Reid turned it on just as something else shattered. The light reflected off of the shards on the floor. He moved it around the room; stopping where the window was. Amber stood in front, staring into the light.

"Amber, this is Spencer. Are you asleep?" He calmly asked. She was bleeding and glass shards had pierced her skin. Her eyes blinked a few times.

"S-Spencer?" she took a step toward him; looking at the ground when the glass crinkled. "I did this didn't I?"

"Yes, but its fine. Amber, you're injured; we need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" Her voice came out louder than expected. She covered her mouth for a moment and dropped her hand. "Sorry, it's just that…shit I thought I stopped doing this." Reid carefully crossed the room as J.J. waited outside.

"This has happened before?"

"Yeah, I dream something that happened a long time ago and end up moving in my sleep." She grabbed her sweatshirt. "I should go pay for this."

"You don't have any money on you though." Amber sighed.

"Crap, I forgot, but I should still let management know."

"I can do it." J.J. said. "You guys need to do something about the bleeding." She left.

"Amber you need medical attention. Will you please go to a hospital?"

"Spencer, I can't. I don't have any health insurance so that's going to cost a lot. The damage to the room and fixing the rental car will take up most of my spending budget. Oh, and what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight, why?"

"My day is still, dimly lit." Amber moved toward the bathroom. "Let's see if the bathroom is broken because I need to get the glass out." Reid followed her. She turned on the light.

"Let me help." Reid said. He started to find some first aid supplies under the sink. Amber sat down on the counter. He started pulling out the glass with some tweezers.

"So, what was the dream?" Reid asked.

"I can never remember."

"But you said it was from something that happened a while ago?"

"It just feels familiar to me." Reid stopped pulling out glass and putting Band-Aids on her.

"Um, Amber, I'm going to need you to…take your shirt off." Amber cupped his face in her hands and pulled him closer. They could feel each other's' breath.

"I like it when you talk dirty, Spencer." She joked. Reid's face turned red and Amber attempted to pull her shirt off with one arm. She gasped in pain and stopped. "I can't pull it off; my arm hurts when I move it."

"What about your other arm?"

"It lacks a large range of motion and won't go above my head." After a brief pause Reid replied.

"I'll help you take it off then; put your arms up." She did. He grabbed the ends of her shirt and slowly pulled upward. A few pieces of glass fell from the fabric but she seemed to be alright. He could see some cuts and burns though that hadn't healed properly. "Turn around please." She did after a slight hesitation. A scar ran along her spine. He could tell someone had cauterized it. Reid ran a finger up and down it. "Amber,"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get this scar?"

"Um," Reid went into the main room and grabbed a picture of one of the victim's back.

"Amber it looks almost exactly the same as the victims' in the case I'm working on." He showed her the picture. A micro expression of shock appeared on her face, but was carefully hidden behind a hard face. "Amber, please."

She thought no one noticed the serial murders yet. She knew the man who was doing this because his first attempt was on her. Amber didn't know why he was doing this; other than she was late and he was impatient. The reason she was alive was because she made a deal. Some would say she made a deal with the devil: that for him to let her go she would return on New Year's a few years later. She would die in her hometown, like she was supposed to, just so he could say he claimed her life; that he owned her soul. Back then she was in middle school and never had felt alive. He'd said he'd let her leave until it was time, but he followed her in her dreams. She slightly felt thankful to him for giving her a life to live. Now though…she was running out of time on her end. She could leave, but Spencer would stay and die. If she left to find him, she would die and she would've left Spencer; just as his mother's mind did.

"Amber,"

"I'm sorry Spencer." She kissed him. He was surprised at first; but still kissed her back. He pulled away for a second. Their dilated eyes met.

"Amber, I know you know who the murder is; you escaped." She put her face on his.

"I have to leave, Spencer. He'll keep killing if I don't find him, and he'll kill whoever is with me."

"Why did you come back?"

"Why did I stand, alone, between you and your bullies? Because Spencer, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt or anyone else."

"Amber, if you tell me, no one else will get hurt."

"I've told people before; they tried to catch him. Now, I place flowers in places that remind me of their shallow graves. My nightmares aren't from the first capture, but from the punishment of telling."

"Who did you tell?"

"I had three other siblings, the eldest was sixteen the youngest two. I had parents and friends once too. All of my past here is a nightmare; one that repeats even during the day." Reid put his arms around her.

"I won't die, Amber. I can promise you that he won't kill me." The words felt strange to say.

"He didn't kill them, Spencer. He held them in a room with me in a central box. He gave me food and water because he said he'd let me live. The others tore each other apart for food or died from dehydration." That confused Reid; killers usually don't change their patterns that drastically.

"Let me come with you."

"He'll kill you."

"But he's going to kill you too; isn't he? And Amber; I love you. Don't I have the same right to help?" She thought for a moment before replying.

"Fine, but I need a new shirt and I need to hang onto your phone." Reid left the room and returned with one of his whit button shirts as a "yes".

**AN: Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Reviews are extremely welcome. And thank you to those who have reviewed and will review. Torture suggestions are still welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

They snuck out through the broken window and got into one of the BAU's rental cars. Reid secretly left a note in the case file for his team to find. He'd planned on calling Hotch when Amber showed him who the killer was; but she had his phone. Instead he planned on leaving "bread crumbs" by making them noticeable; if the team went through where ever they were going, asking if people had seen them they could answer in the way he hoped. He had a feeling that Amber would also leave clues for his team. He knew Amber wouldn't purposely let him get injured, but she was set on finding the killer. He feared that she would try to separate them when she found the killer. It'd be the last time he'd see her alive….

They'd gone a bit down the road and Reid was silently thinking while Amber drived.

"Spencer?" Amber whispered.

"Yeah?" Reid whispered back.

"We're going to have to make a few stops before we find him." Reid thought for a moment before replying.

"Where's the first one?" He knew she wouldn't have given him all the locations but one at a time should be fine.

"A bar."

"A bar? Weren't you in middle school when you met him?"

"Yes, but I also got lost a lot and went into the bar to wait for my parents to come get me." She paused for a moment before continuing. "He was in high school then and worked as a busboy." Reid unconsciously reached for his phone to call Hotch and quickly remembered it wouldn't be there. Amber stopped the car suddenly, just outside city limits. Reid bent forward to look out Amber's window; an abandoned, lonely house loomed next to the road.

The windows were broken, the glass caught in the vines that had climbed to the roof of the building. The chipped blue paint revealed the grayish wood underneath. The door had fallen off its hinges and lay just inside the doorway. A small tree was slowly growing in the rubble of a driveway. The tall, waves of grass shinned in the moonlight where more glass had fallen. Only the fire hydrant in front had been maintained.

"Where are we?" Reid asked softly. Amber just stared intently at the steering wheel. He could tell that she was debating on getting out or not. "This is where you lived isn't it?" She nodded slowly in reply. Reid took off his seatbelt; stretching over the gap between seats he wrapped his arms around her. Amber turned into him and slid her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"At the end of this I want to come back here with you." Amber mumbled into his shoulder. "I want to go through the stuff in the basement and put the past in the past." Reid nodded in agreement.

The drive to the bar was short, since it was about two miles away from the house. Amber parked on the side of the road and they both got out. Pairs of guys were coming in and out of the bar.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Reid asked. Amber grinned devilishly at him. "You could have mentioned then that this was a gay bar."

"But what fun would that be? Besides I'll be the one that sticks out." She cheerfully commented. Reid couldn't help being happy with her as they walked inside. It was surprisingly full for being one in the morning. A red haired couple was making out in the corner. Reid let Amber lead the way to the bar.

"Charlie?" The French accented bar tender asked.

"In the flesh." She replied.

"It's been _ages_ darling, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess." The bar tender looked behind Amber at Reid.

"And _who_ is your friend here?" Reid stepped forward.

"Reid, and you are?" Reid put his hand out. The handsome, French man took it in both hands and smelled it. Reid stared shocked, and unmoving.

"Leather, what a fascinating scent it is. Always makes me think something; _kinky_." The man let go of Reid's hand. "The name's Lance, I own this bar, and it's so _lovely_ to meet you Reid." Reid glanced uncomfortably at Amber for assistance, but she was texting something on his phone. She suddenly put it in her pocket.

"So, Lance, how have you been?" Amber asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, you know, just fine. Fine indeed." He added, looking over Reid's slender body. Reid couldn't meet the man's dark eyes as they watched him struggle with the attention. "So, Charlie, what brings you back _here_ of all places?" Lance moved his smooth gaze back over to Amber.

"Vacationing." She lied. Lance's mouth twitched.

"_Come on_, Charlie. Do you really think I'll believe _that_? Particularly, after all that fuss about _leaving_ here?"

Amber laughed nervously.

"I need to use the restroom." Amber stated, quickly walking away; leaving Reid with Lance.

"How do you know her?" Reid asked after a bit.

"A type of family friend is how it started. I'm not sure if she would have told you this but, I'm actually her adoptive father."

Reid thought for a moment.

"How did you get custody?"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you, she doesn't talk about it much, but her family went missing a while ago." He doesn't know the truth, Reid thought. "She won't talk to anyone about it; I think she feels abandoned, or too full of false guilt. By the way," Lance altered the conversation, while putting on a charming grin. "You single sexy boy?" Reid's mouth opened to reply.

"He's straight Lance." Amber stated as she rejoined the group. Lance sighed, while looking at Amber.

"You can't hate me for trying." He turned to Reid. "But if you ever want something new, I _always_ keep a few _fun_ things downstairs; just so you know."

"Ok then," Amber pointed to the door. "We should get going now."

"So soon, you didn't even have a drink!" Lance sighed. "Well it was nice to see you again Charlie," He looked at Reid. "And see _you_ later, _sexy string_." Reid and Amber waved goodbye as they headed for the door.

Once they were in the car Amber started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked.

"Sexy string." She laughed. Reid looked awkwardly at his lap.

"It's his opinion, and is he always like that?" Amber nodded her head.

"He can keep people entertained, and he's proud of it." She paused. "And before you ask, he is not the killer; I just wanted to see him while we're in in the area."

Reid looked up into her face.

"Why doesn't he know what really happened?"

Amber's smile slipped away.

"If I told him, he'd be dead too. It was easier to say that my family left; then no one else would try to find him."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because Spencer, I can't lie to you and I trust you." She pulled the car into the road, signaling that the conversation was finished.

"Where are we going next?"

"To get a lobster."

"A lobster?"

"Yes, you know, they're red with tails, they have claws…." She joked

"I know what a lobster is, but why are we getting one?"

"As a gift."

"For the killer?"

Amber nodded.

"If you're a guest at someone's house, shouldn't you give them something?"

"Yeah, but that situation doesn't apply here." Reid argued.

"Then I'll throw the lobster at him."

"And then we run?"

"He'd kill us if we turned around to run."

"Then why can't I have my team help us; if they knew…"

Amber cut him off.

"They will," They pulled into a parking lot. "I've been sending messages to my phone. Hopefully they'll think to look at my stuff." She paused. "I've also considered that they won't get the message soon enough; which is why I'm calling someone from your team when we find him." Amber found a parking space.

"If he has us how long would we have?" With the case's victims, they had a bit more than a week or two to live; Amber's friends and family, about a week; Amber, several years winding down to several moments. Amber thought for a second before replying.

"Hopefully forever; if not then a few days. He's probably angry I didn't keep the schedule and will make the pain last longer for me." The thought didn't seem to faze her.

"Who's going to get the lobster?' Reid said, changing the subject.

"I don't have money." Amber sighed. Reid smiled at her.

'This time, it's on me.' He said, retiring to the coffee she brought him. Amber leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned to face her, and put his head against hers.

"I love you.' He whispered.

"I love you too, Spencer." She whispered back, thinking she never intended to bring him with her. Reid got out of the car.

A few minutes later Reid returned with the paper bag that had a live lobster in it. He opened the passenger door; Amber sat there with her head down.

"I got the lobster,' He started.

"Amber?" He shook her shoulders. Her body fell towards the door. He froze in shock as he heard a gun cock in the back of the car.

"Get in or I'll run you over." The man whispered from the back seat. Reid got into the car cautiously.

"Now shut the door." He did. Reid stared into the rearview mirror, searching for the man's face to come out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Reid asked.

The man put his head next to Reid's. He could see the cat-like smile on Clay's lips as he spoke. There was a prick in Reid's neck and he suddenly felt drowsy.

"Your master." Clay's words whispered in his head until darkness fell.

AN: Hope every one is still enjoying the story, please review and enjoy!


End file.
